Kingdom Keepers: Timber in Wasteland
by Future Keybearer
Summary: Read Mystery at the Magic Kingdom, then Disney Disater before this one. Time has passed since Timber's last adventure, and he can't even tell if it was real or not. Now his courage is being tested again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been about a month since Timber returned from the future. He still couldn't figure out what happened. He knew it was more than just a dream due to the fact that he now owned Walt Disney's first pen. He figured that he would search for some answers with Woody and Stitch when he appeared in the park that night.

Timber went to bed with the pen in his pocket. When he awoke, he expected to be in Main Street. Instead, he was strapped to a circular examination table. "What's going on?" Timber yelled out. Then he heard some sort of maniacal laughter. Timber turned his head to see a cartoony old man wearing a lab coat at a control panel. "Who are you?" Timber asked. "I have been known as many things," the man said, "but everyone knows me as the Mad Doctor! Now, let us see what makes a DHI."

Then, a giant pocket knife came down from the ceiling. Out of it popped an observation eye. The eye scanned over Timber's DHI form. Then the machine pulled out a huge pair of scissors, ready to cut into Timber's body. "You're crazy!" Timber yelled. "Why thank you," the Mad Doctor replied.

"All right, enough of this," Timber said. Then he went into his all clear state and phased strait through the observation table. "Huh?" the Mad Doctor said confused, "Where did he go?" Someone tapped the Mad Doctor on the shoulder. When he turned around, Timber punched him right in the jaw, sending the scientist halfway across the room. Timber then held his hand in pain. "Ow," he yelled, "What is your face made of? Steel?" The Mad Doctor stood up and said, "You'll pay for that! Now my marvelous machine, crush him!" Timber summoned his spheres of light and prepared to fight.

Timber threw his spheres at the machine only to find them doing no damage. The machine slamed itself down on him. Timber quikly dodged it, and tried injecting one of his light spheres directly into the machine. Again, it had no effect. "Fool!" the Mad Doctor exclaimed, "A simple display of light won't work on a pure machine!"

The machine continued to slam down and Timber continued to dodge. What was he going to do now? Suddenly, Timber noticed his pocket was shining brighter than the rest of his body. He reached in and pulled out Walt's pen. Timber remembered what happened last time the pen glowed like that, and the pen turned into a pen-like sword.

The next time the machine came down on him, Timber dodged it, and used the sword to cut the machine in half. Seeing his machine destroyed, the Mad Doctor was enraged. But, he knew he couldn't do anything about it now. So, he slammed through the wall on a hovercraft screaming, "This isn't over DHI! Not by a long shot! We will meet again, and I will destroy you!"

Timber ran out to the hole in the wall the Mad Doctor made to see he was in a dark, twisted version of Sleeping Beauty's castle. Timber asked himself, "What kind of nightmare have I woken up in this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Walt's pen returned to normal, Timber started walking around the room wondering where he was. Little did he know that a small cartoon rabbit was entering the room. He looked very similar to the world's most famous mouse. The rabbit saw Timber holding the pen and gasped. Timber saw the rabbit and said, "Hey little fella. What are you doing in a creepy place like this?" The rabbit had a sharp look in his eye, and said in a cute little voice, "Is that Walt Disney's pen? May I see it?" Timber held the pen out, being far too trusting. Suddenly, the rabbit swiped the pen, hit Timber over the head with a frying pan, and ran out the door.

Rubbing his head, Timber yelled, "Hey! Come back here you little devil spawn!" And Timber ran after him. The rabbit hopped down a hallway holding the pen up. He said to himself, "I don't know how some kid got a hold of this, but it's safe now." "Yes. Yes it is," Timber said as he phased through the wall, grabbed the pen and ran. "Give that back ya thief!" the rabbit yelled. "Ha! Look who's talking!" Timber called.

Timber ran out to the castle courtyard. He started to slow down and checked to make sure the pen was okay. "Lost him," Timber said, walking slowly, but still looking at the pen. Suddenly, the rabbit popped out of nowhere right I n front of him. He stole the pen again, hit Timber with a wooden mallet, and ran into a projector screen, literally. Timber didn't expect that, and wasn't sure if he could follow. But he knew Walt's pen was at stake. Mickey trusted him with it, and Timber was not about to let him down. So, Timber followed the rabbit into the projector screen.

Next thing Timber he knew, he was in a night time desert landscape. There was a cottage with a huge beanstalk growing out of it. The weird thing was that the entire thing seemed to be on a giant piece of film. "When I said I wanted to get into the movies," Timber said to himself, "this is not what I had in mind." Timber looked up the beanstalk to see the rabbit hopping up it. Timber started to climb after it. The rabbit looked beneath him to see Timber struggling to climb the beanstalk. He stopped just to taunt Timber.

Now Timber was mad. Then he saw a bed sitting on a huge leaf. Timber decided to use the leaf as a catapult, and launched the bed at the rabbit. The rabbit was too busy mocking Timber to notice that the bed was coming for him until it was too late. The bed slammed the rabbit into the beanstalk's stem, making him drop the pen. Timber caught it, stashed it in his pocket and continued climbing.

The rabbit finally escaped the bed and saw that Timber was a good distance higher than himself. "Oh no you don't," the rabbit said as he cast a fishing line at Timber. As Timber was climbing he noticed something odd. "I feel an odd breeze," Timber said to himself. He looked down and yelled, for he saw that his pants were gone. Turned out the rabbit was going through the pockets. He took out the pen and said, "Here take your pants back. Nice boxers by the way." As the rabbit threw Timber his pants back, Timber noticed what he was talking about. He was wearing his Mickey Mouse boxers.

Pulling his pants back on, Timber yelled, "That's it! No more Mr. Nice guy!" and he summoned his light spheres. As he threw them, the rabbit came to a realization. "Wait," he yelled, dodging spheres, "Stop!" Timber held his fire, and let the rabbit talk. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know who you were until just now. Granted, your glow should have been a tip off. You're a DHI aren't ya." The rabbit hopped to Timber's level and said, "My name's Oswald. Walt Disney's first character. When I saw his first pen in the hand of some stranger, I got a little defensive."

Timber introduced himself and said, "I thought Mickey was Walt's first character." "No," Oswald said "but most people think that, so it's no big deal." So, Oswald, "Timber said, "What is this place?" Oswald took Timber though another projector screen that took them to a place that looked like Main Street back at the park. "Welcome to the Cartoon Wasteland," Oswald said, "The resting place of all the Disney Company's forgotten ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Timber I've got a question for ya," Oswald said, "What are you doing in a place like this?" "I don't know," Timber answered, "The DHI system is set up so that whenever I go to sleep, I end up in Walt Disney World. But somehow I ended up here." Oswald thought this over. "Well," he said, "Disney news gets to the Wasteland very slowly. Is it possible the DHI system has already become unpopular?" "Are you kidding?" Timber said, "It's the most popular thing about the Magic Kingdom. The Kingdom Keepers are known all over the…"

Just then, an idea struck in Timber's head. "It's not the DHI system. Maybe it's me," Timber said, "This place is where all the ideas and characters go when no one knows about them, right?" "Either doesn't know or doesn't care about," Oswald said. "Maybe I ended up here because few people knew I became a DHI," Timber theorized. "That's possible," Oswald said.

Suddenly, a small, blue and green, flying creature came up to them screaming, "Oswald! There you are! We got a big problem! Beetleworx are attacking Gremlin Village!" "Calm down Gus," Oswald said to the little creature, "Let's get down there. Timber, I'll be right back." "Wait," Timber said, "You really think I'm just gonna wait here? I want to help." "I'm not sure how much ya can do," Oswald said, "but feel free to come. The Gremlin Village is through this projector screen."

Upon making it through the projector screen, Timber, Oswald, and Gus saw a small village being attacked by spider like robots. Instantly, Oswald jumped into action, bouncing the robots into pools of green liquid. Gus noticed the amazed look on Timber's face and said, "That's Oswald for ya. Always ready to leap into battle for his friends." Then, Timber summoned his light spheres and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get 'em."

Timber threw his spheres at the robots only to see them disappear on contact. "Um, I don't think that worked so well," Gus said to him, "If you want to do any damage to these beetleworx, you'll have to try to throw some thinner on them. Or do what Oswald's doing and throw them into the thinner." "That stuff's paint thinner?" Timber asked, "I thought the robots ruined a sewage pipe." He sighed asked, "How am I supposed to throw them in thinner. I don't have that kind of physical strength."

Suddenly, Walt's pen started glowing again. Timber took it out and it turned into a sword. Then, thinner came spouting out of the tip. Timber then knew how to fight the beetleworx. He sprayed thinner on them and slashed right through them.

After all the beetleworx were cleared out, Oswald asked, "You guys need any help rebuilding?" "Not to worry," Gus said, "We gremlins are notoriously fast builders." Oswald turned to Timber and said, "You ain't bad kid. But you're gonna need to become a lot stronger than that if you're gonna survive Wasteland." "Well, I have been meaning to learn how to use a sword better," Timber said, returning the pen to his pocket, "Besides, I think you guys could really use my help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After saving the Gremlin Village, Timber and Oswald heard there were more beetleworx in a location called Inkwell Springs. On the way there, Timber asked, "So, what is this place we're going to anyway?" "Inkwells is a new location that came here recently," Oswald answered, "It's kind of like a retirement home where a lot of the black and white characters live."

Upon arrival, Timber was a little weirded out. Everything in the place was black and white. "Please tell me this is the only place in Wasteland colored like this. I feel color blind," Timber said. Then a weird ostrich toon ran towards them yelling, "Oswald, thank goodness, Dennis is keeping the beetleworx busy upstairs." 'What?" Oswald screamed, "Dennis is too young to handle this." Oswald rushed up the stairs with Timber close behind.

After literally miles of climbing, the two got to the floor were the beetleworx were. They were sitting around a table, playing cards with a black and white duck. "Well, he is keeping them busy." Timber quickly dispatched the beetleworx with Walt's pen. "Dennis, what were you thinking, those things could have thinned you out!" Oswald yelled. Little Dennis started to whimper; "I only wanted to help." Timber patted Dennis on the back and said "It's all right. You did good kid. Are there any others left here?" "Well," Dennis said, "There is a beetleworx generator on the roof." "So that's where we're headed," Oswald said, "If we don't destroy the machine, more beetleworx will come."

As Timber and Oswald headed up to the roof, Dennis was about to follow before Oswald said, "It's too dangerous Dennis. You wait here." And on that note, Timber and Oswald continued onward.

The two found the generator on the roof. Timber tried to destroy it with the pen, but realized it was surrounded by a force field. "How do we destroy it now?" Timber asked. "That's a trick question!" someone shouted. The Mad Doctor came up in a hover pod saying, "You can't destroy it!" Suddenly, someone tapped the doctor on the shoulder. When he turned around, Dennis was there. "Have a sandwich!" Dennis yelled as he smashed a sandwich in the doctor's face. The doc staggered backward and accidentally hit a button in his pod. "No!" he yelled, "The force field!" Timber took this opportunity to destroy the generator. This angered the doc and he screamed, "You blasted duck!" and he threw Dennis off the pod. "You will pay for this!" the Mad Doctor yelled as he flew off.

Timber caught Dennis and said, "Nice job Dennis." "But try not to get yourself killed next time," Oswald said.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Woody and Stitch were getting worried about Timber. It was near morning and he still hadn't appeared in the park. "Maybe Timber have trouble sleeping," Stitch said. "If he doesn't show up tomorrow night, we should talk to someone," Woody said.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a note, I get writer's block, so I won't be able to update as much as I want.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the sun rose, Timber laid asleep in his bed. His mom tried to wake him up for school, but Timber didn't budge. His mom continued to try to wake him up, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, in Wasteland, Timber and Oswald decided to explore around Wasteland to see if the Mad Doctor's beetleworx were causing any trouble anywhere else. "Hey Gus," Oswald called out, "Mind setting up the projector screen to Prairietown?" The little gremlin appeared out of nowhere and said, "No problem," and started tinkering with a nearby machine. "What's the deal?" Timber asked. "Well," Oswald said, "The projector to a location called Prairietown has been broken for two weeks. I want to check to make sure it's okay." Once the projector screen was fixed, Timber and Oswald entered a western style town. "Welcome to Prairietown," Oswald said.

Suddenly, Timber was attacked from above. His attacker said, "All right partner, give me all your E-tickets!" "I don't have any," Timber yelled, "I don't even know what they are!" Then Timber realized the voice sounded familiar. When he saw the attacker's face he said, "Woody, is that you?" The person who attacked Timber was a cowboy ventriloquist puppet. "You know me?" the Woody puppet asked. "Well, I'm friends with the final version of you," Timber answered. This Woody was one of Woody's earliest concept designs. "Well then," Woody said, "If you're my friend in the real world, you're my friend here."

"So, what's the deal with the E-tickets?" Timber asked. "E-tickets are our currency in Wasteland," Woody said, "Unfortunately everyone in Prairietown has been robbed blind of their tickets by Cowboy Pete and his gang." "Pete?" Oswald asked annoyed, "That fat cat is still causing trouble?" "Yep," Woody said, "I've been meaning to go after him, but beetleworx are guarding the entrance to his lair." "Well then," Timber said, "we can help with that. Let's get him."

Meanwhile, Cowboy Pete was laughing, rolling around in a huge pile of E-tickets. "Ain't this great boys?" He said to his gang. One of his lackeys was sitting on a couch in front of a map of Prairietown. "We have more tickets than we need," the lackey said. Pete stood up and said, "We could always use more tickets you idiot." Pete got ready to punch the guy. As he ducked, Cowboy Pete noticed something on the map. Something, that was being covered by his lackey's head. "Oh Louis," Pete said, "has your thick head always been covering this part of the map that shows the location of a projector screen to the rest of Wasteland?" "Yes," Louis said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Pete screamed, "We've been settling on the E-tickets in town when we could be stealing all the tickets in Wasteland!" "But Boss," Louis said, "I heard that there projector screen don't work." "You forget," Pete said slyly, "along with the beetleworx generator, the Mad Doctor gave us this." Pete raised up a cage with a scared, purple gremlin inside. "With this little guy, we can fix anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The old Woody led Timber and Oswald to a rock filled canyon. "That's where all the Bettleworx come from," Woody said, "I'm willing to bet anything that that's where Cowboy Pete's lair is." Suddenly, the rocks started to thin out. Timber, Oswald and Woody took cover as an army of bettleworx and Cowboy Pete emerged from the canyon. Before leaving it, Pete used one of the robots to paint the rocks back in.

"Looks like they're getting ready for some kind of attack," Timber noted. Then Oswald noticed that Pete was carrying a gremlin in a cage. "Markus!" Oswald exclaimed silently, "We gotta free him." "I'll go back to town and see what I can do about Cowboy Pete. You two get into his lair and stop the bettleworx generator." Then, Woody ran off.

In agreement with Woody's plan, Timber used Walt's pen to thin out the rocks that were blocking off the canyon and went on into Pete's hideout. Inside, Timber and Oswald saw mounds of E-tickets. "I didn't think there where this many tickets in all of Wasteland," Oswald said amazed. Timber looked around and said, "I don't see the generator."

Meanwhile, back in town, Cowboy Pete was leading an attack. He had his bettleworx start to destroy the town. "Now then," Pete said to the gremlin Markus, "If you don't want this town thinned out of existence, you'll fix that there projector screen." Suddenly, a rope grabbed Markus' cage, and yanked it out of Pete's hand. Woody caught the cage saying, "I don't think so Cowboy Pete." "Bettleworx!" Pete yelled, "Get that puppet!" Then, all the robots, were focused on Woody.

Back at Pete's lair, Timber and Oswald were looking through the E-tickets for the generator. "You'd think this wouldn't be that hard," Oswald said frustrated, "A giant monster robot making machine should stick out like a sore thumb!" "Well, keep looking," Timber said, "it's gotta be here somewhere." Oswald fell back into another pile, expecting to fall into more E- tickets, put was surprised to get a head full of metal. "Found it," Oswald said in pain.

Back in the square, Woody had dispatched all the beetleworx. "Ha! I got more where they came from!" Pete exclaimed. "Think again loser," Timber said from down the street, "Your beetleworx are finished." Then, in a flash, Woody tied up Cowboy Pete.

"Thanks guys," Woody said, "I'll be sure to get the E-tickets back to all the citizens. And Timber, give the other me my best once you get back to the outside." "I will," Timber said as he and Oswald returned to Mean Street.

Meanwhile in the Magic Kingdom, Woody and Stitch went up to Wayne's apartment. "Wayne, you here?" Woody called. Stitch crawled around the walls, until he found something in the closet. "What did you find Stitch?" Woody asked. It was a diorama that looked like the park, but different. Just as Stitch was about to pick it up, someone shouted, "Don't touch that!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Woody and Stitch turned around to see the sorcerer, Yen Sid behind them. "This diorama is a very important artifact," he said. "What's so important about it?" Woody asked. Yen Sid replied, "All you need to know for now, is that the safety of your friend Timber, and many others depends on this model staying out of harm's way." Yen Sid thought for a moment. "Woody, Stitch, I need you to do something for me."

The next stop on Timber and Oswald's tour to clear out the beetleworx took them to a jungle like area called, Ventureland. Timber and Oswald journeyed through the jungle looking for the beetleworx generator. "The Mad Doctor is nothing if not predictable," Oswald said, "He's most likely to have set up his generator for this area on Skull Island."

Suddenly, the two came upon a sea of robots. "Man, that thing must be working overtime!' Timber said. "We can't take on all of these beetleworx on our own," Oswald said as the robots aimed their thinner canons at him and Timber. But before any of them could fire, some sort of brown blur came from the trees, quickly dispatching a number of beetleworx. The creature stopped in front of Timber and Oswald to reveal that it was a torn up lion that was half robot.

"Kopa!" Oswald exclaimed. The lion turned to Timber and Oswald and used his mouth to throw them onto his back. Then, he took off, running through a projector screen that lead to the main village. "Whew, we're safe," the lion said, letting Timber and Oswald off his back. "Kopa! I can't believe you're still alive," Oswald said, giving the lion a hug. "It's good to see you too Oswald," Kopa said, hugging him back. "Kopa, Kopa," Timber said searching his memory. "Now I remember! You were originally going to be Simba's child right?" "Yeah…" Kopa said disappointed.

"Oswald looked over Kopa and asked, "What happened to you?" "Isn't it obvious?" Kopa said, "The Mad Doctor happened. When he returned, I was one of his first tries to turn a toon into a beetleworx. I managed, to escape, but I was left like this." Kopa showed Timber and Oswald a hole in his side that revealed gears, and other mechanical workings. "That's awful," Timber said, "Well, that leaves only one thing to do now." On that, Timber started heading back towards the projector screen. "Wait a sec," Kopa said, blocking Timber's path, "You're not going back out to the jungle are you?" "Yes, I am. We have to stop that machine. Who knows what will happen if we just leave it there." "Timber's right," Oswald said, "We need to stop that army before it gets any bigger."

Before stepping through the projector screen, Oswald said, "Ya coming Kopa?" "Are you kidding? It's far too dangerous out there," Kopa said, "I'd rather stay here in the village where it's safe." "Don't tell me you're scared of those beetleworx," Timber said. "Yes I am," Kopa responded. "You know, "Timber said, "I remember reading that you wanted to be a fearless leader. You would jump into action no matter how dangerous it was. What happened to that?" "This happened," Kopa said, referring to mechanical parts, "My experiences have taught me that danger isn't worth getting into! That I should listen to my fear, and do the smart thing!" "Then tell me, whe you saved me and Oswald, were you listening to your fear then?" Timber asked. Kopa fell silent as Timber and Oswald continued through the projector screen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Upon coming out of the other side of the projector screen, Timber found himself in a small English town. "Where are we?" Timber asked. "Tortooga," Oswald answered," The pirate haven of Wasteland." "But why are we here?" Timber asked. "Because the jungle is too dangerous," Oswald responded, "Ya see that gate up there? Behind there is a projector screen that leads to Skull Island. That's where we're headed. There's a switch in the jungle to open the gate, but now we can't get at it." "Whose bright idea was it to set it up like that?" Timber asked. "Pirates are stupid?" Oswald guessed.

"Come on," Oswald said heading towards the prison. Inside, pirates locked in cells started shouting at Timber and Oswald for freedom. "Hey Starkey, you here?" Oswald called out. The two came across one pirate who was standing in the corner of his cell. "Well well, what brings you here rabbit?" Starkey said. "My friend and I need a different way to open the gate to Skull Island. The jungle is filled to the brim with beetleworx. Any ideas?" "What be in it for me?" Starkey asked. "How about the safety of Wasteland, and by extension, your safety," Timber said. "Fine," Starkey grumbled, "There's another switch locked up in the governor's mansion." "Governor's mansion?" Timber asked. "The big house right next to the gate," Starkey said annoyed. "Okay thanks," Oswald said. "Be careful," Starkey said, "The mansion is guarded." "I'm sure we can handle it," Timber said.

Up at the governor's mansion, Timber and Oswald looked around for a way in. Suddenly, someone dropped down behind Timber and held a sword to his throat. "I really gotta stop letting people get the drop on me," Timber said. "What are you doing here?" Timber's attacker said in a Spanish accent. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Timber said, "I thought this place was cartoon characters only." "Do you have problem with me," the man said holding the sword closer to Timber's throat. "No! Not at all Mr. Zorro!" Timber exclaimed, "We didn't mean any harm! We just need to get to Skull Island." "No one enters the governor's mansion," Zorro said releasing Timber, "Unless…" "Unless?" Timber asked. "Unless you can prove yourself in a duel against me." "Are you crazy?" Oswald exclaimed, "You're a master swordsman! We don't have a chance against…" "Deal," Timber said. "What?" Oswald yelled.

Timber and Zorro squared off, ready to duel. Once the duel began, it didn't take long for Zorro to win. "What were you thinking? Oswald shouted. "You never know," Timber said, "I could have won." Timber looked at Zorro and said, "Could you at least help us fight off the beetleworx in the jungle?" "Go ahead and go into the mansion," Zorro said. Oswald looked confused, "But Timber lost." "I said I would let you in if you could prove yourself in a duel," Zorro said, "I can see that you have good intentions, and you're not afraid to try though the odds are stacked against you." "Thanks," Timber said.

Timber and Oswald continued on to Skull Island to find it surprisingly unguarded. "Heh, I guess the doc didn't think we'd make it past the beetleworx army," Oswald said. "Think again!" Suddenly, the skull shaped rock opened to reveal a giant laser, operated by the Mad Doctor. "Now, if the two of you would be kind enough to die!" But before the Mad Doctor could fire, Timber used a splash of thinner on the neck of the laser, and it came crashing down. Unfortunately, the Doctor flew off in his hover pod. Timber and Oswald took control of a small ship and followed the Doc to none other than, Captain Hook's ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Timber and Oswald stepped aboard Hook's ship, the only sound being the splashing of the waves. Despite the silence, Timber and Oswald kept their defenses raised. "Well, well, well," said a voice, "You land lubbers have a lot of nerve coming aboard my vessel." The two heroes realized the one talking was a mechanical Captain Hook. "Where's the Mad Doctor?" Timber demanded. "Closer than you think," the Mad Doc said from the crow's nest. Before they realized it, Timber and Oswald were surrounded by robotic pirates. "Now then mates," Hook said, "Make those scurvy swabs walk the plank!" But Timber and Oswald weren't going to give up so easily. The two fought the pirates, knocking most of them overboard. Suddenly, Hook popped up from below the deck behind Oswald, tying him up. As Timber continued fighting, Hook got his attention, "Looks like I've stumbled upon a pair of rabbit feet. Must be me lucky day!" "Let Oswald go Hook!" Timber exclaimed. Hook responded, "If you hand over Disney's pen, I let you both go free." "Never!" Timber yelled, "There's no way I'm letting you get your hands… or hand, on this!" "Very well," Hook said, "Either hand over the pen, or walk the plank!" Timber stood silent. "If I walk the plank, will you let Oswald go?" Timber bargained. "I might," Hook said. "Don't do it Timber!" Oswald cried, "You can't trust him!" Timber felt he had no choice however.

Timber walked down the plank until he was standing at the edge. Below, he saw an animatronic crocodile, ready to swallow him whole. "Get on with it boy!" Hook shouted. Timber took a deep breath, and jumped. As he fell, Timber wished for a miracle to happen. Then, his wish came true. Something quickly grabbed him by his shirt collar and whisked him back to the deck just before landing in the croc's mouth. Timber looked up to see Kopa holding his shirt in his mouth. Never in his life was Timber gladder to see a lion. Then Timber realized something amazing. They were flying above the ship. Upon landing on the deck, Timber said, "Thanks a lot Kopa! When did you learn how to fly?" "When I met up with Pete Pan," Kopa answered.

Suddenly, Hook realized that Oswald had disappeared from his hand. Oswald was untied and standing next to Timber and Kopa. "H-How is that possible?" Hook exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, someone pulled Hook's hat over his face. The one responsible was another form of Pete. This time, he was dressed as the famous Peter Pan. Pete laughed as he flew in front of Timber, Oswald, and Kopa. "Pete Pan at your service," He said bowing. Once Hook got his hat off, he yelled, "Blast you Pete Pan!"

"You guys handle the pirates," Kopa said looking up, "I have some unfinished business with the Mad Doctor." No one had any objections, so they leapt into battle. While Timber and Oswald fought Hook's crew, Pete Pan kept Hook himself distracted. Meanwhile, Kopa flew up the main mast, heading for the Mad Doctor. "Uh-Oh," the Doc said, as Kopa swiped his claws at the Doc's hover pod. He hit some vital equipment, and sent the Mad Doctor flying into the sea below. Down on the deck, Timber and Oswald had dispatched the pirates, and Pete Pan had successfully disarmed Hook. "Alright you codfish," Pete said, "You're gonna give us a ride back to Skull Island." "Actually, a ride all the way back to Tortooga would be nice," Oswald said. "What about the generator?" Timber asked. "It was crushed under the weight of the laser," Oswald answered. Under protest, Hook sailed his ship back to the pirate town of Tortooga. Meanwhile, when no one was looking, the Mad Doctor emerged from the water, cursing the lion that sent him into the sea. He slipped away to cause trouble elsewhere.

Back in the Magic Kingdom, Woody and Stitch sat in Wayne's apartment, keeping the diorama safe. "Why we protecting stupid thing?" Stitch asked. "Because Yen Sid told us to," Woody answered, "He said it was important, and that's all we need to know." Then, the two heard someone at the door. They hoped in was Yen Sid, coming to shed some light on the situation. Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, Yen Sid entered Wayne's apartment to see Woody and Stitch passed out on the floor. "Are you two alright?" Yen Sid asked with concern. Woody stood up weakly and said, "It was Facilier. He attacked us with his shadows and he must have taken the model." Oh no…" Yen Sid said, "This is a disaster."

Meanwhile, in Wasteland, Timber and Oswald felt a strange and sudden earthquake. "What was that?" Timber asked. "No idea," Oswald said, "Oh well, it was just one tremor. Let's just keep working to take out the beetleworx generators." "Okay…" Timber said warily. Their next stop was a giant mansion, reminiscent of the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland. Oswald slowly entered the structure, leading into a long, narrow hallway, with Timber close behind. "Lonesome Manor," Oswald explained, "Without a doubt the creepiest location in all of Wasteland."

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut behind them, leaving the two in the dark. "Well this is just great!" Oswald said sarcastically. "Don't worry," Timber stated with confidence, "I've got an idea." Timber created a sphere of light. However, upon lighting the hall, Timber and Oswald noticed they were not alone. Four hideous faces surrounded them, scaring the living daylights out of the two. Then, the four faces started laughing, and slowly turned into the four Lonesome Ghosts, Gilbert, Ian, Gabriel, and Screeching Sam.

Recognizing them, Timber and Oswald took a sigh of relief. "What's the big idea?!" Oswald screamed. "Sorry Oswald," Gilbert said, laughing, "We get so few visitors up here that we have to scare anyone that comes here." "Besides," Sam added, "the guy that's already here has bodyguards. There's no way we'd get away with scaring him." Realizing what the ghost just said, Oswald asked, "Who's already here?" "Oh, you know, the angry doctor," Gabriel answered, "he's up in the attic."

"How do we get there?" Timber asked. Pointing at an open room, Ian answered, "Just go down the Stretching Room elevator, and when you get to the bottom, go through the door, and you can find your way from there. It's fairly straight-forward." "Go down to go up," Timber commented, "Well, I guess that's toon logic for ya."

Timber and Oswald entered the elevator, as the ghosts left to start it up. In a control room, Gabriel pulled on a lever. Timber and Oswald could feel the floor start to move. However, something was wrong. "Uh, fellas," Oswald called, "We're going up!" As the roof got closer and closer, Timber and Oswald started to panic. Meanwhile, in the control room, Ian exclaimed, "Wrong way you idiot!" "Yeah," Sam added, "You do it like this." Both Sam pulled the lever back into its upright position. Back in the elevator, the floor stopped moving up just before the ceiling started to squish Timber and Oswald. Then, Sam and Ian quickly pulled the lever all the way in the other direction. Suddenly, the floor in the elevator started to drop at high speed. So much so, that Timber and Oswald started floating in the air. As the two screamed for dear life, the three ghosts who were running the lever were laughing like hyenas. At least, they did until Gilbert flew in saying, "Come on guys, what do think this is, the Tower of Terror?" He pulled the lever back to upright and the elevator came to a sudden stop, causing Timber and Oswald to land hard on the floor.

Timber sat up and realizing that the fall didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, he said, "Well, at least our fall was cushioned." "That's what you think," Oswald said in a muffled voice. Timber looked down to see that he was sitting on a flattened Oswald. "Oops, sorry Oswald," Timber said as he helped his friend up. "If those four weren't already ghosts, I'd kill them," Oswald grumbled. "Come on," Timber said laughing, "let's keep moving."

Meanwhile, in the attic, the Mad Doctor was having a conference with someone in the outside world, via a green portal. "How can I expect you to rule your world in the name of our leader, when you can't even keep control of one area?!" a voice asked enraged. Cowering, the Mad Doctor replied, "But, it's not my fault your greatness! I would be able to handle things here just fine if it wasn't for that stupid boy!" "Boy?" the voice inquired. "Yeah," the Doctor explained, "A teenager who wields a pen shaped sword and he is kinda see-through." "Intriguing," the voice said, "Tell me Doctor, how well would your forces survive a flood of your deadly paint thinner?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Timber and Oswald continued through the manor, until they came across a giant pipe organ. "Up there," Oswald said pointing to the highest corner of the room, "That's the doorway to the attic." "How do we get up there?" Timber asked, "That organ doesn't seem too friendly." The pipe organ had a giant bat imprinted on it, and its eyes were glowing red with rage. Oswald noticed a group of beetleworx walking around on the keys, making terrible noise as they unintentionally played random notes. As each note played, the pipes shot out a screeching cloud of steam. "The organ must not like the beetleworx on its keyboard," Oswald said. "Well I don't blame it," Timber added, "The noise is irritating me too."

As the two moved towards the beetleworx, the robots slammed their steel feet on the keyboard, making the organ make a sound, like it was roaring. "Hey you ugly bolt bags!" Timber yelled, "Come and get us!" Timber and Oswald made taunting faces at the robots until they finally left the keyboard to pursue them. "Great plan Timber," Oswald said sarcastically, "Now what do we do?" Timber warily said, "I honestly didn't think that far ahead…" Oswald looked around and noticed two giant tables floating high in the air. Then, he remembered something. "Keep them distracted," he told Timber before running off. Timber summoned his sword, ready to fight. Oswald made his way to a control panel and started looking through the many buttons and switches. Meanwhile, Timber was fending off the beetleworx as best he could. "Oswald?" Timber called in a worried tone. Looking at the controls, Oswald whispered to himself, "Oh, please be the right one." As he pressed a button, lightning came shooting down, almost aimed at Timber. "Oswald!" Timber shouted. "Sorry!" Oswald called back. "Okay it has to be this one," he said to himself. When Oswald flipped a switch, the floating tables came crashing down, destroying the beetleworx.

The organ seemed pleased that the robotic intruders were gone, as the steam from its pipes stopped blowing. "Well," Oswald said, rejoining Timber, "Looks like the organs gonna let us go up!" "Great," Timber responded, "Now we can make sure no more beetleworx cause it, or the rest of the manor any more problems." Suddenly, another earthquake shook the floor beneath them, causing it to start splitting open. "Not another one!" Oswald screamed. "Come on," Timber said, "Something tells me the answer to those earthquakes is in the attic."

When Timber and Oswald finally made it to the attic, they ran in on the Mad Doctor's conversation. Turning around, he exclaimed, "H-How'd you two get up here?! There's no way could've passed the organ!" The person on the other side of the green portal the doctor was talking into said, "Deal with them swiftly. We'll talk about our plans for Wasteland later." Then the portal disappeared. Timber noticed something, "Wait, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. He was talking to Maleficent!" "What does that witch want with Wasteland?!" Oswald yelled. Letting out an evil laugh, the Mad Doctor answered, "You two fools will find out soon enough! Or perhaps, maybe you won't! Come on out you old specters!" Suddenly, a ghost sea captain came out of the wall, followed by four more ghosts wearing tuxedos. "And now," the Mad Doctor said, "I must bid you farewell. Boys, make sure those two don't lay a finger on the generator!" And then, he flew off in his pod.

Starting to tremble, Timber asked, "Uh, Oswald… Who are these guys?" Feeling scared himself, Oswald answered, "They're the old ghosts of the Haunted Mansion. The captain is Ambrose Gracey, the original owner and builder of the mansion, and the others are ex-husbands of Constance Hatchaway, the lonely bride of the manor." Gracey being the obvious leader sent the four grooms to surround Timber and Oswald, as he reach for a lever. As he pulled it, a doom buggy came flying out of a door. Timber quickly pulled himself and Oswald out of the way, as the buggy zoomed across a track. Having missed them, the doom buggy continued down a winding track. Thinking on his feet, or rather with his feet, Oswald pulled off one of his legs and threw it like a boomerang, releasing a suspended piece of track. The buggy followed the track, eventually flying into the beetleworx generator, destroying it on contact. Sparks and lightning spouted out of the machine, and the ghosts recoiled from the light. Once the light dimmed, they resumed their attack.

Timber then had an idea, "Oswald, keep them busy." Timber darted off towards the doctor's control board. Unfortunately, the board was locked tight. Then Timber came up with a back-up plan. He took two lose wires into his hands and concentrated with all his might. Suddenly, he began to glow brightly. He eventually glowed so bright, that he completely illuminated the room. Fearing the brightness, the five ghosts retreated to other parts of the manor.

After the whole ordeal was done, Timber and Oswald took a look at the destroyed beetleworx generator. "Well, the Mad Doc can't be too mad," Timber commented. "Why's that?" Oswald asked. "He said not to lay a finger on it, and we technically never touched it." "You know, you're not very funny," Oswald commented. "Well we all can't be a comedic genius," Timber replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In a hidden corner of the Magic Kingdom, Maleficent was having a conversation with Dr. Facilier. "So what exactly is the plan for Wasteland, if I may ask?" Facilier inquired. "The denizens of that world melt upon contact with paint thinner," Maleficent explained, "If we were to drown the place in it, we'd have no one to stop our rule." "But what about the kid," Facilier questioned, "I'm pretty sure that he ain't affected by the stuff." "While in that world, he is subject to its rules and laws," Maleficent continued, "Besides, even if he doesn't melt in it, the boy will surely drown. Now, go acquire some paint thinner." Facilier left without another question. Maleficent gave an evil chuckle as she looked down on the model of Wasteland.

Upon returning to Mean Street, Timber and Oswald were concerned with what Maleficent wanted with Wasteland. "I gotta get back to the outside world," Timber said, "If Maleficent is involved with this, there's no telling what could happen to this place." "I know," Oswald said, "There might be some kind of hole you can use to get out. If only there was some way to fly you high enough." Suddenly, the Mad Doctor came flying over Mean Street on his pod, making an announcement, "Greeting's toons of Wasteland!" "What are you doing here Doc?" Timber asked. "If you must know," the Mad Doctor responded, "I felt I should warn you. Say goodbye to your loved ones, for you, and all of Wasteland, is doomed!"

As the Mad Doctor let out an evil laugh, Oswald removed his own arm, and threw it like a boomerang, knocking the Mad Doctor off his pod. Oswald walked over to the Mad Doc, saying, "What happened to ya Doc? This is the third time now that you've betrayed us." Oswald took a look at the Mad Doctor's face, and noticed something, "You're… You're an animatronic again?!" "Not exactly," said an all too familiar voice. Out of a manhole, appeared yet another Mad Doctor. Timber and Oswald were confused. "Okay," Timber said, "This is looking like a bad plot twist." "But it is the truth my lad," the second Mad Doctor responded. Oswald looked back and forth between the two doctors confused.

"Allow me to explain," the second Doc said, "You see; I created an animatronic replica of myself. I figured, with two of me, we could work together to restore Wasteland to its glory from before the Thinner Disaster. Unfortunately, something went wrong. He overpowered me, and threw me into the underground of Wasteland. I've been lost down there ever since." Letting out a sigh of relief, Oswald said, "I'm just glad you didn't actually team up with Maleficent."

"But this guy still did," Timber said, referring to the animatronic Doctor. "All right Robot Doc, what is Maleficent planning?" The robot let out an evil laugh and said, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He threw a green dust into the air, and Maleficent appeared in the form of green vapor. "Well, well," she said, "so it's true. The meddlesome DHI really is in Wasteland. Now I can kill two birds with one stone." "What do you plan to do with Wasteland?!" Timber yelled. "I am on a sort of… property venture for our leader. However, I can clearly see that with the likes of you and the rodent's elder brother around, conquest of this land would be difficult. So I shall simply destroy you all!" Maleficent disappeared, and storm clouds started rolling in. Suddenly, the clouds started swirling in the sky. "Prepare to be lost," the Robot Doc yelled, "In a sea of thinner!"

Then, the green liquid slowly started to fall out of the sky. All the toons ran in fear, as another Thinner Disaster was upon them. Timber looked at Walt's pen and came up with an idea. "Oswald, make sure the Robot Doc doesn't go anywhere," Timber said as flew off in the Mad Doctor's pod. Timber drew the pen out as it changed into a sword. Then, he used the pen to create a giant whirlpool of paint, and used it to catch and counteract the thinner. However, the thinner slowly started to seep through the paint.

"It won't work!" Oswald exclaimed, "Even Walt's pen doesn't have enough power to stop all that!" "Oswald," the Mad Doctor said, "I think I have a way for you to help." The Doc handed Oswald a remote control. Oswald knew exactly what to do with it. "Gus!" Oswald called, "I need a lift!" Then, the leader of the gremlins appeared beside Oswald, and lifted him up to the hover pod. Upon landing, Oswald pushed the big red button on his remote, and it shot electricity at the paint whirlpool. The electricity supercharged the paint, causing it to be able to withstand the immense amount of thinner. Timber and Oswald held it strong, until the thinner finally stopped. As the storm clouds cleared, all the toons below cheered.

"We did it!" Oswald exclaimed. "Not yet," Timber said, "I've still gotta get back out there and make sure Maleficent doesn't send another wave of thinner." "Oh, right," Oswald said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." "Don't worry," Timber said, "I'm sure we'll see each other again." "And hopefully next time, the fate of Wasteland won't be hanging in the balance," Oswald added. And with that, Oswald jumped off the pod, using his ears as helicopter blades to glide back to the ground safely. Then, Timber took the pod up to go past the sky, and back to the outside world to deal with Maleficent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Facilier finished pouring thinner on the Wasteland diorama, Maleficent said, "Now there is no one to stop our conquest." As the two let out an evil laugh, something popped out of the model. Suddenly, Timber was in front of them, floating on the Mad Doctor's hover pod. "It's time to finish this," Timber said, drawing Walt's pen. "If that's the way you want it," Maleficent said, snapping her fingers. Timber then looked around to see a cavern filled with Overtakers. "On second thought," Timber said, "I think we'll save this for another day." Timber grabbed the model of Wasteland and flew the pod upwards.

Holding on tight to the model and the pod, Timber went into all clear. "I hope this works," he said to himself. Then, he flew up through miles of solid rock as if it were air. When he reached the surface, Timber frantically looked around the pod for the breaks. Suddenly, he found himself in Wayne's apartment, being greeted by his friends. "Good to see you're okay," Woody said as Stitch licked Timber's face. "How did I get here?" Timber asked. "Yen Sid brought transported you here from that flying pod." Woody answered. Timber looked out the window to see the hover pod explode in the sky. Yen Sid then walked up to them saying, "Well done Timber. I thank you for saving the Cartoon Wasteland." As Yen Sid took the model, he said, "Now, I shall take this back to my workshop, so that it will never fall into the wrong hands again." Knowing that this meant that Timber might never see Oswald or the other forgotten characters again, he simply nodded sadly. "It's probably for the best," he said.

"Hey, Yen Sid?" Timber asked, "Do you have any idea how I ended up in Wasteland in the first place?" Yen Sid simply answered, "Some questions are best left unanswered. At least, until the time is right." "Timber tilted his head in confusion. "I don't get it," he said, "Does that mean you know, or not?" Without a single word, Yen Sid disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deciding to write it off, Timber turned to his friends and asked, "So, was my absence really that noticeable?" "Noticeable?" Woody said, "You've been gone for almost a week!" "A week!" Timber exclaimed, "Oh no, my parents must be worried sick. As far as they know, I've been in a comma all this time." "So what you gonna do?" Stitch asked. "Don't know," Timber said as he looked at the Return. "Guys, I need you to do me a favor," Timber said. He handed Woody the remote and said, "I need you to make sure that from now on, when it starts getting close to morning, that you return me, no matter what the situation is." "But Timber," Woody started to argue. "No buts Woody," Timber said, "I can't let my family get concerned. The more we keep this a secret, the better." "But why do I have to carry the remote?" Woody asked. "I have to make sure that it's in safe hands," Timber answered, "The last thing we need is the Overtakers to get ahold of this."

As morning grew close, Woody pushed the button, and Timber disappeared. Timber woke up in a hospital bed, with his mom sleeping by his side. Needless to say, his parents were overjoyed that he was finally awake. Timber knew that he had to make sure he would always be able to return to his family. That's why he, Woody, and Stitch had to stop the Overtakers once and for all. And as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for my fourth Kingdom Keepers story, "Kingdom Keepers: Defenders of the Crystal"<strong>


End file.
